ghidorah fic
by marhawkman
Summary: They never did explain why that race of space dragons existed.
1. Chapter 1

The sky over Tokyo was dark and cloudy. Moll and Lora looked around from the back of Fairy Mothra. Mothra flew alongside them waiting for it's enemy to appear.

"It should be landing somewhere around here, Mothra," Lora said.

"Wait, do you feel that Lora?" Moll said.

"Yes. We were wrong. There are two of them." Lora replied.

"But why are they fighting each other, sister?" Moll said.

Just then the dark clouds were lit by flashes of lightning and gouts of flame. Two enormous figures could been seen flying through the clouds fighting each other.

"They're here," Moll said.

"Can Mothra beat both of them?" Lora said.

"Maybe, but if they keep fighting each other he won't need to," Moll replied.

As she said this, a pair of collosal, three headed dragons burst through the clouds and landed nearby. The golden scaled Grand Ghidorah and the black scaled Desghidorah stared each other down for a second, before resuming their battle in the middle of the city.

"Wha... Such Raw fury," Moll said while staring at Desghidorah.

"Desghidorah is losing, though," Lora replied.

"It doesn't seem to care," Moll replied. "All it's thinking about is killing Grand Ghidorah."

"What could have happened to make Desghidorah so angry that it wouldn't even care about it's own survival?" Lora said.

"Mothra, Attack Grand Ghidorah," they both said.

As Mothra went to attack, Grand Ghidorah suddenly flew out of the city with Mothra and Desghidorah following it.

"The-they hadn't even noticed we were here?" Lora said.

"So it would seem, but what is that? It feels like Desghidorah is crying," Moll replied.

Mothra and Desghidorah caught up to Grand Ghidorah as he was flying over a park at the edge of the city. Mothra charged Grand Ghidorah and knocked the Golden Dragon to the ground. Desghidorah followed this up by blasting Grand Ghidorah with flaming breath. Grand Ghidorah knocked them away with a blast of lightning. But the lightning barely staggered Desghidorah, who immediately resumed her barrage. Grand Ghidorah turned to focus it's full force on Desghidorah. But before it got a chance to attack again, Mothra flew through it with another energy tackle, decapitating the mighty dragon. Grand Ghidorah's body shattered and disolved in a shower of sparks.

"Grand Ghidorah is gone," Moll said.

"But where is Desghidorah?" Lora replied. "I can feel that it's not dead, but I can't tell where it is anymore."

Meanwhile, a group of EMTs near the park found the body of a strange woman floating in the water at the park. 


	2. Chapter 2

-- Section 2 -- A few days later, Moll and Lora had found where they beleived Desghidorah to be.

"Desghidorah is here somewhere," they said to a man inside.

"Isn't that thing a giant, black dragon the size of this building?" the man replied.

"It used to be," they replied. "But we think it might look like a person now. Is there anyone here who you don't know the origin of?"

"Hmm, there is one person. Follow me." He said as he turned to lead them to a hospital room.

He led them to a room where a woman with jet black hair lay in a bed facing the wall.

"All we've been able to get out of her is that her name is 'Desu'," the man said as he led them in. "and that she's extremely depressed about something."

"If you're here because you want to kill me," Desu said as she turned to face them, "then get it over with."

"You remember us, Desghidorah?" they said in astonishment.

"It'd be hard to forget the two midgets that sealed me underneath Hokkaido," Desu replied.

"We're not here because we want to kill you," Moll said. "We're here to see if we have a reason to. We never wanted to hurt you, but you gave us no choice.

"Well if that's true then you can go away and leave me alone now," Desu replied as the Elias looked on in astonishment.

"But... Why?" Lora asked in astonishment. "What happened to cause you to feel this way?"

"Aoi and Ryu are gone," Desu said. "Grand Ghidorah killed them."

"Um, who?"

"My children."

Moll and Lora looked at each other in astonishment as they tried to think of something to say.

Meanwhile outside the hospital, three figures each carrying a large bouquet walked towards the Lobby. A tall woman dressed in black leather pants and jacket walked through the doors, followed by a boy and a girl that were dressed as schoolchildren.

"Excuse me," the woman said as she walked up to the counter. "I'm looking for a Desu."

"Um are you a relative?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?" she asked as she started flipping through a book.

"Ekkusu."

"I'm sorry but we don't have any patients by that name listed here."

"Really? Well I found what I'm looking for," Ekkusu politely replied while looking at the ceiling.

As Ekkusu said this a security guard stared nervously at her jacket, the obviously non-human skull patterns didn't unnerve him at first. But as he looked at them, he started to feel as though they were staring back at him. He relaxed a bit and breathed a short sigh of relief as Ekkusu and the children calmly walked out the door and out of sight.

"Now be careful," Ekkusu said as the three started to float upwards. "Remember this is supposed to be a surprise."

The three stopped at a window on the third floor and opened it.

"All right Desu, I'm done playing babysitter," Ekkusu said as she tossed the bouquet at Desu. 


	3. Chapter 3

Section 3: part 1 -- "See you later," Ekkusu said as she stepped out the window. "There are Xillians left around here somewhere and I'm going to find them."

Desu watched for a few seconds as she left. She then held the bouquets in her hands for a few seconds as they wilted, before dumping their remains in the trash can.

"Well, those were kind of tasty, now what?" Desu said as she looked around. "I'm so releived to find out you're all right." Desu said as she hugged Aoi and Ryu.

"Any idea what Ekkusu is going to do once she finds the Xillians?" Aoi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling she doesn't like them at all," Moll said.

Shortly after sunset, Ekkusu walked into a bar at the edge of another town. No one paid much attention to her as she walked in and people generally ignored her until she approached a

table in the corner with several people seated at it. As she drew near the table, the skull patterns on her coat started to glow and smoke. Several people seated at a nearby table got up and

blocked her path.

"We don't know what your deal is, but we already don't like you," a large muscular man said.

"Get out of my way," Ekkusu said as her eyes and teeth glow lit up with a blue glow. "I'm not here for you. Don't give me a reason to reconsider." As she said this, the eyes on her jacket

started to glow brightly.

The man ignored what she said and started moving closer anyways. "Hey! We ain't scared of no fancy ligh... Gurk!" He said right before Ekkusu grabbed him in a choke hold with one

hand and lifted him off the floor.

"I warned you," Ekkusu said before throwing him against a concrete supporting column.

The others quickly moved over to where their boss had fallen. But as they did so, the bar security guards stepped between them and Ekkusu.

"Hey what gives?" one of the ruffians said. "You standing up for the alien freak?"

"No," one guard said. "But you guys pick fights regularly and this is one fight we don't want to see inside the bar. If you really want to fight the scary lady, do it outside. Last time you

guys got in a fight you broke three bar stools, and that was fighting with other humans."

"Wow, Ididn't see that coming," Ekkusu said with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"It's not that we like you," the guard said. "But you don't seem to be here to cause trouble. At least not as much as those knuckle heads, anyways. Just don't give us a reason to kick you

out, okay?" The guard said as they cautiously backed away.

"Yeah whatever," Ekkusu said as she turned back towards her original objective. The table she'd walked up to had four people seated at it, two men and two women.

"Um, so what's your name?" one of the women asked.

"You can call me Ekkusu."

"Are you here because you're planning on killing us?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Ekkusu replied.

Meanwhile, outside a figure was floating in the air.

"This won't do," the woman said. "This idea as a whole seems to be a failure even after this change." 


	4. Chapter 4

-- section 4 -- "We didn't want to do that. Our leader's plan never called for anyone to die. Sure he was sneaky about it, but hhe wanted to do things as peacefully as possible. He didn't even want to rouse you from your slumber on Gorath. But, the Controller betrayed and murdered him then forced the rest of us to enact his plan to take over Earth. Then when the plan was about to fail he realized he had no choice but to use you as a last ditch attempt to win." One of the women at the table said.

"And then what?" Ekkusu asked angrily. "You guys seem to be doing just fine even with that bastard dead."

"Well, we never needed to kill people to obtain the mitochondria we needed. But the other way was extremely slow and required far more people. In the end it would have required humans to cooperate, something that didn't happen. However, we can also use recently dead people as a source as well. In the aftermath of the Controller's defeat, there was no shortage of fresh bodies to absorb what we needed from. We don't need a constant supply, just one full dose is enough to last us a lifetime. We.." She said right before Ekkusu stopped her.

"I really didn't want to hear your life story," Ekkusu said in an annoyed tone. "I get it you just want to find some place to live in peace. You didn't personally want to start a war, but got stuck with it anyways. Goodbye, have a nice life, I need to find the source of this annoying buzzing in my ear." As soon as Ekkusu was finished she immediately turned and walked out the door.

"Um, excuse me," one of the guards said. "But are you people Xiliens?"

"Not quite," the woman said. "The process of absorbing human mitochondria only worked correctly if we absorbed only the mitochondria. We didn't have the equipment required to do it right. The process turned us into creatures neither Human nor Xilien. We have a human appearance, we don't have the hunger of a Xilien, but we have the power of a Xilien."

"Uh, well, I guess as long as you don't cause any trouble," the guard said with a slight quiver in his voice.

Meanwhile outside, the same three guys who'd made the mistake of attacking Ekkusu inside the bar made the same mistake again.

"We're gonna kill you this time you alien freak." one of them snarled as he and one of his companions swung at Ekkusu with baseball bats.

"Not gonna happen," Ekkusu said as she caught both in her bare hands.

Just then the third one swung at her from behind, but that too was blocked, not with a hand, but with a tail that suddenly sprouted from Ekkusu's body.

"You guys really have no clue who or what I am," Ekkusu said as they trembled in fright. "Well I'll give you a small example." Ekkusu then threw the attackers to the ground and jumped into the air as she changed into a 20 foot version of monster with black skin and white bony plates. She then swatted them aside and changed back before flying away.

"What... was she... Monster X?" one of the men stammered as they watched her leave.

-- section 4.1 -- A mysterious woman floated in the air above the park pondering events. As she did so she was approached by a large insect with two tiny people seated on its back.

"You are part of the reason I'm here," the stranger said to Moll and Lora. "Your overgrown bugs have proven to be a potent force in their own right, able to fight my Ghidorahs on equal terms."

"Not potent enough," Moll replied. "Desghidorah annihilated most of our race the first time it arrived on Earth."

"And it killed off the weakest of your moths too," the figure replied.

"What? You knew about this already?" Lora said in shock.

"I didn't find out until relatively recently," the figure said. "But I am the one who sent Desghidorah to Earth, and the Seal of Elias is the reason I sent it here."

"What?" the two elias said in astonishment.

"That's right, the act of creating the seal of Elias is what drew Desghidorah to Earth. If not for your moths, it would have destroyed the seal, and your civilization, and left," the woman said. "But you managed to defeat it and seal it away. The war to defeat it cost you more than it's rampage would have."

"And I suppose you 'sent' me to take out the Xiliens," said Ekkusu as she arrived behind the figure.

"I didn't have anything against you and this planet personally," the figure continued while ignoring Ekkusu as Ekkusu left. "but it is my duty to keep the universe in proper balance." She said to the Elias.

"You destroyed our civilization because it was too advanced?" Moll and Lora asked in horror. "Even though we were peaceful and..." They abruptly trailed off as Ekkusu returned with a large bucket filled with water.

"Ignore me will you?" Ekkusu said immediately before dumping the water on the mystery woman's head. "Creator or not, being ignored pisses me off."

"How do you get those over sized bugs to obey you?" the woman said. "As you can see there is one small problem I keep having, well two really. One, up until the latest version I made, they weren't quite smart enough to always understand what to do, or figure out the quickest way to do it. Two, they sometimes decide they'd rather do something else. Like now, for example. Your moths seem to do whatever you tell them without fail. How do you get them to do it?"

"Ever try asking nicely?" Ekkusu said as she tipped the empty bucket upsidedown and dropped it on the mystery woman's head.

"As rude as she is, Ekkusu is right," Moll said. "Mothra obeys us because it knows we are doing what is right, and it knows we care about it and the outcome."

"And thus you don't ignore it, when it has some trivial reason for asking you something?"

"Well," Lora began. "We've found that it rarely has a trivial reason to disturb us. But, you're asking us for advice and still haven't even told us your name."

"You can call me Cylafaz," the woman replied. "now how do I get this thing to listen to what I tell it?" Cylafaz said pointing at Ekkusu.

"You're still ignoring me and not talking to me," Ekkusu said in an angry growl. 


End file.
